This invention relates to a merchandise shelving display and more particularly to such a display which shall include improved means for moving merchandise to the lower end of the shelving whereby merchandise may be readily removed therefrom by a shopper with a minimum of effort and at the same time the merchandise is placed in plain view of the shopper.
Heretofore in the art to which our invention relates, various type gravity fed shelving displays have been proposed whereby the containers for goods are automatically moved toward the lower end of the shelving display. Such shelving displays have included complicated mechanism, such as endless belts, rollers and the like which support the articles to be displayed. Also, sloping surfaces have been provided for supporting the articles being displayed. However, difficulties have been encountered in controlling the rate of movement of the containers down such sloping surfaces. To increase the rate of movement of articles down inclined shelving units, such shelving units have been tilted at a greater angle. This has proven to be unsatisfactory due to the fact that by increasing the angle at which the shelving slopes, the overall storage space for the articles is greatly reduced and at the same time the articles cannot be viewed by the customer.